Dr Benson
by PrincessSeddie
Summary: Freddie is 18.The University he studied at was amazed at his scores.He is now the best therapist in Seattle… but what happens when he gets a familiar face as his client… rated M for dark themes,graphic stuff and REAL dark situations like removed memories
1. Introductions

Dr Benson

Me- Hello! This is a Seddie story rated M.

Theodore- *Steels my chocolate , eats it *

Me- SLAPS Theodore* Rated M Due to dark pasts, and dark stuff. :3 Enjoy.

…...

-Freddie is 18, One The youngest Therapists the world has, The University he studied at was amazed at his scores. He is now the best therapist in Seattle…but what happens when he gets a familiar face as his client… SEDDIE rated M for dark themes.

A lot of the techniques Freddie is going to use, are going to be real,

And a lot, of the things that Sam will go through are going to be real situations. Things like removed memories and more. Don't worry. Freddie will explain them.

Enjoy.

….

Freddies P.O.V-

Dr Benson it was now.

I had graduated University at a young age of 18.

I had a lot of clients, soon enough I was called the best in Seattle.

I now live in this place. It's big, and roomy.

I have been put here to do my job. My job isn't like regular therapists.

Normally you will come, sit down, tell a therapist your problems then leave.

After receiving the award for being one of the best therapists in Seattle, they put me here.

I take in people who need help the most.

People who can't be cured by just a few hours of talking

Other therapists call them 'mentally disturbed.' I don't like using that word much.

When you speak to other therapists and professionals on the phone though, they like you to use that term.

I still don't like using it that much though.

Anyway.

I take them in, and then I try different techniques with them, and try to cure them.

Some techniques work better than others with different people.

I have been through a number of things with clients…

But nothing could prepare me for the client I was about to have that winter day…

…

Me- So introduction over 8D

Theodore- Yeah it was boring …

Me- T_T *Sticks tongue at at him*

Me- Pwease review? :3


	2. An unexpected patient

Me- None of the content belongs to me. Except for these lovely pigtails I put in my hair. 8D They look pretty!

Theodore – … *pulls the pigtails out :3*

Me- …Sigh. Please Enjoy…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Freddie is 18, One The youngest Therapists the world has, The University he studied at was amazed at his scores. He is now the best therapist in Seattle…but what happens when he gets a familiar face as his client… SEDDIE rated M for dark themes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddies P.O.V

It was eight o' clock at night.

The Silver moonlight shone through my window.

Outside was snowing. The crisp snow came tumbling down.

I was writing in my log about a recent patient I had. I had her for 6 months.

She stayed with me for those months and I worked with her.

She was now a lot better now, with a house and a boyfriend.

She had turned her life around and cleared up her problems, I was still proud of her.

I was expecting a new patient.

She would of been here any minute.

And sure as day the doorbell rang…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Normal Pov.

Freddie's bell wouldn't stop ringing.

Someone was clearly pressing the doorbell button over and over again.

Freddie saved his work and sat his laptop down.

On the wall there was what looked like a metal box.

Freddie pressed a button on the box and said 'One minute'.

He had one of these on each of his floors. He would press it in and say something and the person outside the door on the bottom floor of his …'house' would hear him.

Freddie had a total of 10 floors, and more were going to be built.

Some 'house' right? Well Freddie needed these rooms for his patients.

Many rooms were for therapy, and different kinds.

Freddie walked over to the lift he had and walked inside.

He pressed in the button for the 1'st floor.

As he was traveling down he was thinking of how boring the lift ride must be to his clients and patients.

'Maybe I should think about installing a music thingy inside the lift for people' Freddie thought to himself.

The lift ride ended and he walked down the hall with a file in his hand.

'Ding dong! , ding dong! , ding dong! , ding dong! , ding dong! , ding dong! 'Over and over the bell went…

Freddie opened the door.

A lady and a girl stood there.

The lady had a black skirt, black suited jacket with a white blouse underneath.

She had her hair in a bun and wore black glasses.

'Stop that _right_ now' she said to the younger girl.

The younger girl just responded with, 'whatever' and stopped ringing the doorbell.

The young girl hung her head down and had a hoodie on with black pants.

Due to this Freddie couldn't see her face for now, yet her voice…sounded awfully familiar.

Freddie opened the door and let them in.

It _was_ snowing outside so he didn't want to leave them there anymore then needed.

'Hello Miss Harmoss pleasure to see you again.' Freddie said has he put his hand out for her to shake.

'Oh no,' Miss Harmoss began.

'It's a pleasure see _you_ again Dr Benson.' Mrs Harmoss said before shaking his hand

Miss Harmoss stood there, it was an honour to be working with Dr Benson, one of the best therapist's in Seattle.

'Oh and this, Dr Benson, is Samantha' Miss Harmoss Smiled.

Samantha put her hoodie down.

Freddie looked shocked.

'…Samantha?...' He said surprised.

_To be continued…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me- Hehe Cliffy 8D … Sorta hehe, oh and … hmm… where have I heard Miss Harmoss before… hehe.

Theodore-…In that fail fan fiction you did with that faiiiiiil spelling before you got Microsoft word? ...

Me- *Pokes Theodore* -.-…

Review please? :3


	3. Avioding Questions…

Angel- I'm sick, very sick, but I thought I would still start this off…

Theodore- Awe! Wittle baby!

Angel- *Coughs all over him* iCarly doesn't belong too PrincessSeddie … enjoy :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Normal P.O.V

Freddie stood there.

"Samantha?" Freddie said with a surprised, quiet tone.

"UGH, do I HAVE to have him?" Sam looked at Freddie with an _I really can't be bothered_ expression.

Miss Harmoss took her glasses off and cleaned them with the bottom of her blouse.

"Now Samantha, we have been over this. Dr. Benson is the best, he can really help you," she said before putting them back on her face.

"No, FREDDIE Benson is a nub, and can really be nubish," Sam said.

Miss Harmoss gave Sam a stern stare.

"Samantha Puckett! Dr. Benson is one of the best in Seattle. You WILL treat him with respect!" Miss Harmoss said to Sam.

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, And maybe donkeys fly," Sam said with a smirk on her face.

Miss Harmoss was just about to say something when Freddie stopped her.

"It's fine Sarah," Freddie started.

Miss Harmoss blushed, Freddie used her first name.

Freddie was four years younger than her but all the lady therapists in the office agreed that Dr. Benson was very handsome, and four years wasn't much of an age difference, so she still had hope in her eyes.

Freddie carried on. "I will take it from here, go home and I will ring you later ok?"

Miss Harmoss smiled. "Yes Dr. Benson," she said before leaving.

"Samantha would you care to step in the lift?" Freddie said with a smile.

"Whatever Fredapanties."

Sam stepped inside the lift, Freddie followed.

"Fredapanties …really?" Freddie replied back as he pressed the button to the top floor.

"You think all big and therapist now so you think you could escape the nicknames Benson?... " Sam raised her eye brow in a Samish mischievous before continuing.

"Well you thought wrong mama's boy," Sam said before the soft sound of the lift bell went.

Freddie and Sam walked down the hall until they got to a room.

Freddie opened the door and held it.

"After you?" Freddie asked.

"No no… My mother always told me that ladies go first."

"I bet she did…" Freddie responded with slight boredom in his voice.

As they got into the room there were many bean bags.

"Whats with all the bean bags?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"Freddie, some people won't cooperate unless they have a bean bag they prefer," Freddie said back to Sam.

Sam laughed.

"You're telling me, that some people come in and refuse to cooperate just because they can't have…let's say…a red bean bag...?'"Sam asked Freddie.

"Hey, it's happened many times before…" Freddie said back.

Sam laughed more.

"So…pick a bean bag you want," Freddie said too Samantha.

"It doesn't matter…I'm not going to burst into flames" Sam replied.

"Oh ok…How about you sit on that purple one there, and I will sit on the Red one?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked at him.

"No," Sam said with a forceful voice.

"…but you just said that-" Freddie was cut off.

"I know, I know…but sometimes Freddie…When I go online too and read the comments there… There's certain things I don't like being reminded off…" Sam said with a look that could kill…

Freddie looked confused.

"What does purple remind you of?" Freddie questioned.

"Don't ask dork…" Sam said with a low tone.

"O…k, how about you sit over there Samantha?" Freddie asked.

"Blue is good for me, it reminds me of the limited addition fat cake packaging," Sam replied with a happy tone.

Sam sat down.

"So Samantha… Or would you prefer Miss Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Call me Miss Puckett again and I know a dude …" Sam said too him.

"Okay then, Sam. Tell us a bit about yourself," Freddie replied back.

'I'm a girl…I love ham… I have a collection of-" Sam was cut off.

"DON'T FINISH THE SENTENCE…I um…already know about your collection off…" Freddie didn't feel comfy in finishing that sentence.

"Please tell me what brought you here…?" Freddie asked.

"A car…" Sam replied.

"No I mean what problems?" Freddie asked.

"It broke down on the way…So I went too _Meat R Us_. I didn't even know it existed…" Sam replied with an off topic sentence.

"That's nice. I hope you had fun there. Now, what brings you too me?..." Freddie asked.

"But then, the waiter came and he was Italian and was all…We don't sell ham in this _Meat R Us_ store. Sam said while putting an ascent on the Italian sentence, yet again avoiding the question.

"…Whoa, that _Meat R Us_ place must be the only store that doesn't sell ham. Ham makes you happy doesn't it Sam? What other feelings brought you here?" Freddie asked.

"Wait, you're a therapist, you will have tons of food in your fridge, I bet you have ham. I going to eat some ham from your fridge," Sam got up from her bean bag and walked away.

Freddie sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Theodore- Why doesn't Sam tell Freddie anything?

Angel- I don't know…Maybe she just not ready…

Theodore- Why?

Angel- I don't know.

Theodore- Why?... :3

Angel-…I don't know!

Theodore-…Why don't you know?... :3

Angel- ... *Coughs all over him again* …Review please?


	4. Authors Note 8D

Hey guys! Next chapter will be on its way soon,

But I have a question for you…

How many people would like to talk too or ask questions too Theodore and Angel?...

Like interact with them?...

and how many of you would follow a twitter for them, where they would talk about my latest stories and stuff?...

Xxx PrincessSeddie.


	5. Fire

*Angel in pigtails*l- None of the content belongs too PrincessSeddie

Theodore- o.o your pigtails look pretty…

Angel?- Oh really?

Theodore- N-N-NO I was JOKING. *Chucks paper ball at angel*

Angel- Oh… Ow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddies P.O.V

I remember the day was frustrating, since I wasn't getting much from Samantha.

So I ask for her file…

When a child has had some kind of past, everything that has happened too them goes in the file,

If they have been abused, what care they are under, all there little secrets I guess you could say.

That kind of stuff…

Heh…

But the funniest thing happened when I asked for Samantha's…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddie walked out of the bean bag room.

He walked straight down the hall and into his office. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

'Ring ring…Ring ring…' the phone went.

'You have reached Seattle Care offices. How may I help you?' A Lady said on the phone.

'Hello, it's Doctor Benson, Is Miss Harmoss there?' Freddie asked.

'Oh hello Doctor Benson. She certainly is, I will get her straight away for you' the lady replied.

Waiting music came on the phone.

'You are my sunshine…My only sunshine…You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you…please don't take my sunshine awa- The music was cut off.

'Oh hello Doctor Benson! Miss Harmoss blushed. If you called me earlier I would have been more organised with what you phoned for now. What do you need?' She said.

'Hello Sarah. Sam isn't opening up very well, I was wondering if I could have her file?' Freddie asked.

'Heh, it's only been a day Doctor Benson… Maybe you should work with her a little more first' Miss Harmoss suggested.

'Sarah, I have been with Sam since six grade. We have been best friends. Heh, even if she won't admit that. I have a strong feeling that looking at the files will be a little easier. It would help me a lot, and help me help her a lot.' Freddie said back.

'…' There was silence from Miss Harmoss.

She sighed.

'Listen Doctor Benson. We can't…' Sarah started.

'What?' Freddie questioned.

'All the last names with P are stored in one room. One day before she came into you care, that room was burnt down' Miss Harmoss said back.

'Burnt …down' Freddie said in a surprised tone.

'Yes, we don't know who did it. Samantha was at the other end of Seattle at a care unit at this time so we doubt it had anything to do with her' Miss Harmoss said.

Freddie was kind of annoyed that Sam had been a suspect before they ruled her out. But he could understand where they came from.

'It was probably an accident of some sort' Miss Harmoss said.

'Oh…Ok then.' Freddie said.

'Bye then Sarah' Freddie continued.

'Bye' Miss Harmoss said before putting the phone down and blushing one last time.

'One day before she gets taken into care, her file gets burnt…hmm' Freddie though too himself before going into the kitchen too making a coffee.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel: …What if I took my hair down and curled it …would it be ok then?

Theodore- NO DON'T DO THAT!...

Angel…Why?

Theodore: …CUZ

Angel: Hey look there back... Hope you enjoyed it! …Review? Please?


	6. An Artists Hidden Secrets…

Angel- *silence*

Theodore- That's it…No introduction no nothing?

Angel- -Shakes head-

Theodore-…Your still a dork…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddie's P.O.V

Having no luck phoning miss Harmoss, I decided to go to the Puckett's house for clues, evidence, or anything that could help…. It was kind of…interesting, the things I found there…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Normal POV:

To avoid questioning from Sam's mom she was taken away from the house for a while, although they didn't raise the subject with her mom, it was also for Freddie's safety as well.

Sometimes when a daughter has been taken too be treated for help, the parents are not happy, and this can lead to violence, and Sam's mom…is well Sam's mother.

They contacted Melanie from her boarding school to ask her if she would help the matter, she jumped to the question with a yes.

She was startled that her sister was in therapy, unfortunately Miss Harmoss must off forgotten to contact all of Samantha's family although, a lot of them were in jail.

Freddie of course found out about Melanie last Christmas when she came over to celebrate Christmas so seeing her wouldn't be as shocking as it was last year.

He pulled up onto the drive way as Melanie greeted him with a worried smile.

Freddie got out of the car and closed the door before locking up. He turned his head towards Melanie. 'Hello Melanie' Freddie said in a calm tone.

'Is Sam alright?, What happened? Why is she in your care? I'm not saying you're not a good therapist I know your very good but is she going to be ok? Is she hurt?...' Questions rolled out of Melanie's mouth one after another.

'Sam is fine at the moment, ask for why she is in my care it's why I am here…' Freddie said to Melanie in a soft tone.

'Oh yes I'm sorry please come in' Melanie said as she fiddled with the keys in the door. The door finally opened and they both went in the house.

Melanie showed Freddie to Sam's bedroom.

Freddie walked into her bedroom. He examined all the objects in her room carefully for clues or anything that could help….

There was no luck. Freddie sighed with the empty outcome.

As he looked too the right he saw a red door.

'Where does his lead too?' Freddie questioned.

'Oh that's Sam's artist study, She's always loved to draw ever since she were little' Melanie replied.

'Freddie walked inside it. There were papers and files everywhere. He noticed one on the table.

It showed a little girl with blond hair with her door open. The weird thing was that there was this shadow on the wall behind her, but it wasn't hers. It had to be someone else's, it looked kind of like a man's shadow.

The stranger thing was that there was no man there too forecast the shadow…There was just a man's shadow on the wall. No source of it, no man to cast it. It looked weird.

Freddie looked up towards Melanie.

'What's this picture about?' Freddie asked.

'I don't know to be honest' Melanie said as she tilted her head to the side to look at the picture from an angle.

'She never speaks of it' Melanie continued.

'Oh' Freddie responding in a type of confused tone as he once again looked at the picture.

He looked at Melanie.

'I'm going to take some of her art files ok?' Freddie said in a questioned way towards Melanie.

'Oh well if you think it would help…' Melanie responded.

Freddie put the picture they were just looking at in his pocket before taking a lot of Sam's art folders into his arms as Melanie took the rest of them into hers.

They walked to the car and they put all of the folders on the back seats.

'Thank you Melanie' Freddie said in a kind tone.

'Oh you're welcome…um…Do tell me if Sam is hurt in anyway or anything…We may have our differences but I still love her…'Melanie said to Freddie.

'Of course' Freddie said with a smile before getting into his car.

Melanie waved at Freddie as he drove off.

The snow was falling down heavier now and since it was getting close to Christmas Freddie suddenly felt in the mood for seasonal songs. 

'_Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way…'_

'Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open slay …' Freddie sung along.

All of a sudden a black car came out of nowhere…

'What the-?' Freddie said as he saw the black car heading towards him.

Freddie tried to move out of the way but the black car had other plans.

Surely it wasn't actually TRYING to hit him…right?

It headed right for him until suddenly

'CRASH'

Both cars collided…

All Freddie saw was white…

_To be continued…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel- …Review? Please? ^_^

Theodore- Oh NOW you speak…And put your hair up its stupid down.

Angel- But-

*Theodore looks angry at angel*

Angel-..Ok then… *ties hair back*

Theodore- Good girl *pats head*

Angel- -.- *sigh*


	7. Missing Files

Angel- Please enjoy! Awe look it's a pony!

Theodore- OH MY DUCKIE! PONY! WHERE!

Angel- *Laughs*None of the content belongs too PrincessSeddie

Theodore-…Not that I cared about the pony…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'And look left…and right again.' The doctor said as he moved the light left and right checking Freddie's eye site.

'Your eye site is all good Dr Benson. You were very lucky, you only came out with a few scrapes and cuts.' The doctor said in a calm way before putting his equipment away.

'Can I leave then?' Freddie asked.

'Yes you may, but the police would like you to speak to them first' The doctor informed Freddie.

'That's fine Dr Harrison' Freddie said in a calm tone.

The doctor smiled and let out a little laugh.

'What?' Freddie asked.

'It just amuses me… You know? We are both doctors from different worlds… Me in medical and you in therapy' He responded

'I guess that is quite amusing' Freddie said back.

'Dr Benson could you come out here please?' A policeman said.

Freddie walked through the door and to the police.

'We checked the security video footage outside of 'Marbles of mayhem' It's a good job you were near there shop at the time it happened. We understand that whoever it was just drove into you, but unfortunately they had no licence plate on. It was probably a drunk of some sort. We will find them Dr Benson, whoever it was, was doing two very illegal things, drink driving and no sight of a licence plate' The policeman informed Freddie.

'It's fine. I just want to get home and attended to my latest patient' Freddie informed the police.

'Ah yes, about that… You were in the car with files of some sort right?' The policeman said to Freddie.

'Yeah I was, why?' Freddie asked.

'Come with me…' The policeman said.

They walked over to the car.

'You told us you had 10 files…' The policeman said.

'I did' Freddie replied.

'While you were drowsy after he hit you, one of your files must have gone missing… There are only 9 files here' the policeman said.

Freddie looked at them all.

The one labelled 'Samantha's drawings, age 5-7' wasn't there.

'Why would they take just one file out of all of them…?' Freddie thought to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Theodore- PONY! -*runs too it*

Angel: *LAUGHS* …Please review and comment….


	8. Traumatic Dreams

Angel- Enjoy!

Theodore - *pulls pigtails* DING…DONG

Angel- None of the content belongs to PrincessSeddie and RIGHT THODORE. THAT'S IT …

Traumatic dreams

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Normal P.O.V:

Freddie got home at 11pm that evening.

He got tied up speaking too Miss Harmoss about what she knew of Sam.

For the person who was in charge of her and her case, she didn't know much…

It was almost like she didn't care that much at all…

Of course too think that way would be stupid…

The house was silent , Sam must have gone to sleep.

He went into the kitchen and made a coffee.

Freddie loved coffee, in the job people always asked him if he would like coffee, eventually he said yes and he just…grown too it.

He pressed the coffee cup too his lips.

'Mmm…' He said as he drank some of the coffee.

There was silence.

It was the most unsettling silence…

Before…

'' A scream shot from downstairs.

'NO, NO , NO'

Freddie looked up the stairs to try and see where it was coming from , obviously it was coming from the only other person in the house. Sam.

'NO DON'T, STOP IT! NO!' Sam screamed from her bedroom.

'IM COMING' Freddie ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

'GET OFF ME! NO STOP IT NO' The screams became more blood curdling by the second.

He ran to her room and ran into her room to see her… sleeping?.

'NO STOP IT, IT HURTS' The screams came from her while she slept…

'Reoccurring Traumatic dreams.'

Freddie's point of view:

In these dreams, you see something traumatic that happened in your past.

Usually they reoccur, and you dream them regularly.

Usually it's something that has unsettled you in the past, something that you have not come to closure with yet.

The tricky thing around this is, you have to be careful when waking them from it.

Once you come in contact with them, by touch, or even by speaking sometimes…

They can believe your someone from their dream.

If I touched her, she could believe I was someone in the dream who was hurting her.

But I had to react quick… she was going to hurt herself…

Normal P.O.V

She kicked the bedside table as she screamed louder.

'NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS'

SMASH the lamp fell of the table.

When this happened, therapists were told to try and take away things around the bed that could result in injury, then get out of the way and hope for the best.

Freddie however, didn't care about his own safety, he cared about helping his patients.

There was a reason he was named the best.

And the fact that it was Sam made it all the more important to him...

'Sam, Samantha! Wake up Sammy…' He tried waking her with his words.

His try wasn't successful though…

SMASH the wardrobe next to her tippled over…

If her foot didn't swing right she would have ended up in hospital with a very damaged foot.

Freddie didn't think twice before quickly pinning her to the bed.

'Shhh, shhh' he said over and over.

'GET OFF ME, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, NO, NO' She shouted over and over, of course at this moment in time she thought he was the person in the dream , obviously doing something she didn't want him too…

She squirmed and squirmed underneath him as he tried to calm her

'shhh, shhh, I'm not going to hurt you' he said over and over.

She calmed down bit by bit her screams turning into whimpers and her tone calming down

'n…no, pain…stop…'

They eventually stopped all together and Sam's eyes fluttered open.

'What are you doing on me dork?' She said in the most cockiest of tones.

'You were screaming…'

Sam looked at him in a confused way.

'Look dork, I'm tired, you're making no sense. Tell me about it tomorrow' she said in a tired way.

Freddie looked at her and gently unpinned himself from her.

'Night dork' she replied as she turned over and closed her eyes.

Freddie looked at Sam speechless.

'Sam…look around you' he said in a shocked tone.

Sam's eyes opened as she looked around the room.

'What the chizz, what happened?' Sam questioned.

Freddie looked at her and sighed.

Ill speak about it with you tomorrow, but right now, this room is too dangerous for you to sleep in, I'm going to have to put you in another room, would you like to choose one?...

Sam got out of bed as Freddie motioned, 'Carefully' to the shattered remained of glass from the wardrobe mirror that fell and smashed.

She went around it and out the door, only to go to the room next door.

'I'm tired and this is easy distance' she said before going inside.

'Night dork' she said before slamming the door.

Freddie sighed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

He pressed the cup to his lips.

It was cold.

He pressed the coffee machine for another one and tipped the other one down the sink.

He tried to catch his thoughts.

Surly that has happened before to her…

So she had to know what he was speaking about right…?

Was that the first time it had ever happened?

Did she really not know what was going on…?

Or is she just in denial?

Freddie ran his hand through his hair.

'I'll try and put things together tomorrow' he thought to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel- You people asked for longer chapters, how was that?

Theodore- zzzz Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking? You bored me to death…

Angel- *sigh* Please Review?


	9. Coffee and Questions

Angel- *sniffles* All the reviews are just so touching 83 *huggles PrincessSeddies readers & reviews* she loves you all 8

Theodore- LOL Someone's emotional

Angel- T_T …Wait did you just *SAY* the word LOL? O.o

Theodore- Ugh…None of the stuff belongs to PrincessSeddie enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Coffee and Questions

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Freddies P.O.V**

I decided to have coffee with Miss Harmoss and discuss what happened last night.

Maybe she knew something I didn't? It was better to get the full situation.

**Normal P.O.V**

Freddie got there exactly at 12 pm noon.

He walked over to Miss Harmoss' house and knocked on the door.

Miss Harmoss opened the door with a black dress on and her hair down.

'Hello Dr. Benson' she said as she smiled.

'You look pretty today' he said.

'Oh this? I just through this on when I heard you were coming' She said while smiling.

But clearly her hair had been washed because it had a scent of roses, a very strong sent.

Also, the shoes she had on still had the tag on, she must have forgotten too take it off.

But that foreshadowed that the shoes were…fairly new (if not bought the same day)

'Can I come in?' he motioned

'Of course Dr Benson' she said as she opened the door to let him in.

They both walked to the kitchen and she put the kettle on.

The house seemed unusually tidy, as if it was cleaned just for him.

There wasn't a thing out of place.

'Can I sit?' Freddie asked.

'Of course' she said as she pulled out the chair for him.

He went to his brief case and took some papers out.

'I was just speaking to my farther, he owns four shopping malls' She said with a twinkling smile.

'Oh that's nice' Freddie said as he signed some papers.

'Oh yes, he gave me two tickets to go see the ballet at the royal theatre next week on Saturday' She said as she once again smiled.

'Amazing, I hear their hard to get a hold off' he said as his eyes stayed focused on the paper.

Obviously Freddie was more focused on the papers and Sam then the convocation.

'The only problem is, I have no one to go with…' she said sadly as she sighed and flipped her hair.

'Do you have any idea of someone who might want to come with me?' she said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

'I don't know really, I'll have a look and see if I know anyone' he said as his eye contact remind strictly on the paper.

'So what are you doing on Saturday' she asked as she put her finger in her hair and twirled it around.

'I don't know yet, probably monitoring Sam, speaking of her, I would like you to sign here and we can start discussing her' he said as he slid the piece of paper across the table.

'Oh yeah…her' she said in a flat tone as she stopped twirling her hair

She sighed as she signed the papers.

When they finished the paperwork Miss Harmoss looked at Freddie.

'What do you want to know Dr. Benson?' she asked.

'Last night, Sam had a dream, I'm pretty sure it was a traumatic dream, my question is, is it a reoccurring traumatic dream?, has she had one before?' he questioned.

'Oh, well…you see…I don't know' She replied.

Freddie looked puzzled.

'The files got burnt, I didn't read it before it went up in flames…' she said.

Freddie was shocked.

From what he found out, Miss Harmoss was Helping Sam for the better part of six months.

How could she not read her file in that time?

Freddie didn't say this though, as it came across rude, but he was annoyed.

He didn't show it though, he drank his coffee that was made for him and got ready to leave. He put his scarf on and headed for the door.

When he got outside Miss Harmoss looked at him.

'So, do you know anyone who can come with me on Saturday?' she questioned.

Freddie made eye contact with her.

'I'm sorry but I don't know at the moment, I'll try and find you someone' he said before heading to the car.

Miss Harmoss sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel- you do NOT Have the right to steel my line.

Theodore- YOU WERE EMOTIONALY BLABBING

Angel- Oh hello, Please review? 8D

Angel to Theodore- that's still MY LINE…


	10. An Unexpected Phone Call

Angel- *points to dude walking past* ooo that Dude looks hot.

Theodore – Hes not, *that* hot… o.o

Angel- Oh yes he is, hes so handsome and …

Theodore *blocks Angels view of the dude* NONE OF THE CONTENT BELONGS TO PRINCESSSEDDIE, ENJOY

Angel- Hey that's my line!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddie woke with shivers.

He had a dream about Sam getting severely hurt while having a traumatic dream.

It was very descriptive and very disturbing, Freddie got out of bed faster than an exploding firework.

Casting his sheets to the side, not really caring about what state they ended up in.

He quickly hurried down the long, spacious corridor of his 'house' and hastily turned the handle of the current room Sam was occupying.

Sam's, Calm, slow breathing could be heard as slept peacefully.

Freddie watched over her bedside, silently and without movement.

He hadn't really noticed how pretty she was before, like a small doll, handcrafted to perfection.

With no cocky, raised tone, or aggressive behaviour to keep him distracted from that fact. It slowly dawned upon him.

Freddie smiled.

She looked like an Angel, just sleeping there.

His heart settled down.

It was just a dream, nothing bad had happened to Sam, she was safe and sound in her bed, wanting to sleep till noon.

''I shall let her have her unspoken wish'' he thought to himself as he slowly exited the room and silently closed the door, because even though she didn't ask for it, he knew she wanted until noon.

Freddie silently sneaked down stairs to the kitchen too make himself a coffee. He decided he wanted a treat this time, a coffee with oodles and oodles of cream on top.

He then put some chocolate source on the scream, and put a chocolate flake on it, with white chocolate sprinkles.

Freddie licked his lips at his creation and called it ''Freddie's Coffee Surprise'' even though there really was no surprise, but that was just Freddie being…Freddie.

He was just about to take a bite off his creation when

'Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring ring!' The phone rang over and over.

Freddie sighed, he really wanted to taste his creation, he didn't even know if he liked it, since it would be his first time tasting it.

He sluggishly went to the phone, knowing he had to answer the phone before drinking his creation because it might be important.

He picked up the phone.

'Dr Benson speaking' he said in his 'official voice'.

'Freddie!' The voice sounded soft, calm, yet of course hectic and scared by the way she said his name. He knew it could only belong to one person.

Freddie pressed his back up against the wall while resting a leg on the wall also.

'Why if it isn't Carlotta Shay' he said with a smirk on his face.

''I knew it was only a matter of time before you would be ringing'' He continued.

Carly was in England promoting iCarly there. Even though they were older, iCarly still lived on.

Unfortunately, life moves on, things change. Freddie and Carly both had jobs, and Sam had emotional problems to worry about.

So now iCarly only takes place once a month. Never the less, it still gets amazing views, that increase by the month.

But you see, a month and a half ago iCarly got a phone call from a British agent, saying that the views were higher in America then they were in Brittan, but with promotion, he was sure it would catch on like a house on fire.

So that's what Carly did. She promised them both, 3 months , that would be it, that's all she had to stay, Carly didn't want to be away from Freddie and Sam for too long.

'I just got a phone call from Melanie and…' The rest of Carly's voice was muffled to Freddie, because his thoughts over took her voice.

''Of course…'' He started off.

''No one informed Carly with what happened to Sam…''

''… been taken away from her mother's care, and Melanie told me what happened, so as soon as she did I RAN to the phone, and came here as soon as I could!'' Freddies mind became clear and he heard Carly loud and clear now.

Carly panted, she told the story at one hundred miles an hour.

''Is Sam ok!'' Her voice was filled with worry and care.

'I knew I shouldn't have gone on this trip! Why did Sam talk me into it! It's all my fault!' she cried into the phone.

'WOAH woah, Carly! Calm down! We needed you to go on this trip, to help iCarly. Listen, Sam is perfectly safe here, ok? She's happy and healthy and…'

''Carly!'' Sam said as she hurried down the stairs.

She ran to the counter first, took the coffee and then took the phone.

''Give me that phone boy!'' she started.

''Hey that's my coff-'' Freddie was interrupted by Sam ignoring him and speaking to Carly.

Freddie sighed and decided to go for a shower.

''Carls, cupcake, mama's fine…'' Sam's words grew quieter with each step he took.

He went into the bathroom, and started the shower.

He looked inside and saw no soap.

He rolled his eyes, Sam loved putting the soap on the bathroom sink for some reason or another.

He trailed along to the sink whistling a little tune 'dodod…'

And that's when it happened.

Freddie looked inside,

The crystal white sink, stained by pure red …

Blood.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Theodore: *Still blocking the view* Tune in next time folks!

Angel:…ok that's a LAME end rapper-upper.

Theodore: …*pulls pigtails*


	11. Authors Note : 3  Your Opinion

Hay all, I'm just about to write the new chapter for this ^_^

Before I do, I have a question for you.

Go to my latest fanfiction ''Dreams of destiny'' And read it a little bit, you don't have to read it all,

Would you like me too make this story a little more detailed, like that one is?

Thanks for your opinion!

~PrincessSeddie


End file.
